A Crazy Thing Called Love
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Krystal made a promise. After Helia and Flora part, she is determined to keep it. One-shot, done for the 1,2,3,4 Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This is written for the 1, 2, 3, 4 Challenge on WCFC.**

_"__We are over!" she yelled at him. Without staying to watch his stricken face, she turned around and stormed off._

_Helia's heartbreak turned into anger as he shouted in her direction. _

_"__Why?! What did I ever do to you for this to happen?!" _

_Flora didn't bother responding; she was too busy being angry at her now ex-boyfriend to care. She stalked off in her boots, leaving Helia puzzled and furious._

_Helia sighed. He probably shouldn't have introduced Krystal to Flora, especially when they had a date that same afternoon. He started to walk back to the Red Fountain campus with his arms folded across his chest, even though it wasn't nearly as cold as it was in that Earth place called Australia – at this time of year, at least: June. _

_He walked with his head down, trying to avoid talking to anyone in his time of grief, but suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, startled at coming face to face with the lavender haired fairy that brought his and Flora's relationship to a (permanent) halt. He looked away from his 'friend' and tried to decide whether to be angry with her for making Flora angry or tell her what's wrong. He decided on the latter option because he realized that Krystal hadn't introduced herself to Flora; it was him and only he was to blame._

_"__Hey, Krystal. You OK?" he asked with a sigh. He tried hard to smile at her after he saw a look of concern flash through her eyes._

_"__Never mind me!" She laughed lightly. "You look a bit upset to me." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. "What's up?"_

_Helia sighed again. He looked around, trying to find somewhere that they could sit so he could explain. "Come on," he said, pointing to a nearby bench. "Let's go and sit down over there." _

_They went and sat on the bench and let the gentle summer breeze blow past them. Helia explained what happened from the minute Krystal left him and Flora alone, including his failed explanation of Krystal that Flora threw away completely, and how the flower fairy yelled at him when she said they were over, and finally weaving up to the point where they were now. _

_The Healing Fairy, at first, looked shocked, then angry at Flora and then, when she got an idea, she smiled._

_Krystal knew she used to have romantic feelings for the specialist. That was way back when they were both about fourteen, fifteen-ish. She thought the feelings had long since disappeared when she realized that he and Flora were an item. But now, looking at his devastated composure, she couldn't help but feel the urge to console him. _

_Krystal gently put her hand on his, making him look up at her. "It's OK, Helia. It's perfectly alright to grieve when scum like that fairy hurt you so much."_

_Helia's first instinct was to scold her when she called Flora scum, but then he remembered that that he didn't care. Like how Flora no longer cared about _him_. _

_"__Thank you, Krystal." He smiled at his friend, grateful for her consoling words._

_"__If ever you need a friend, or someone to talk to, or anything, just give me call and I'll be trying to help in whatever way I can. It's a promise. Alright?" She stood up and pulled Helia with her. _

_"__Yeah, OK. Thanks." Helia replied. And thinking quickly, he added genuinely, "I'll be very happy to lend a hand to you as well, you know."_

_Krystal smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."_

_Helia looked at his watch. An hour and twenty five minutes until he and Flora were supposed to be going out. He decided to forget about her; she was of no importance to him now. _

_It started to drizzle with rain, and both Helia and Krystal gave simultaneous groans. They decided to go back to their respective schools; Krystal for a class on flower potions and Helia for a class on 'defending in a vehicle'._

_Helia thanked Krystal again, and after saying their farewells, they were on their way._

Helia sat at a window, drawing the landscape that unfolded before him. As he put the shading on the red maple tree, he couldn't help but think of the day, only a couple of weeks ago, where he and his girlfriend of a year, sat and contemplated on the promise that they both made to each other.

_Helia and Krystal sat under the red maple tree that sat on top of the hill by Red Fountain, just sharing the company that they gave each other and the love that they had. _

_Helia had his arm around the lavender fairy's shoulders and Krystal had her head resting on his shoulder. They sat peacefully, not making much conversation, just thinking sweet nothings about the other._

_Suddenly, Krystal lifted her head up and pointed to something. Helia followed her gaze and saw that she was pointing to a bench just at the bottom of the hill. He was puzzled for a second, failing to understand what she was trying to get at._

_"__What?" he asked._

_"__Remember?" she said, sitting up. "That was where you asked me to be your girlfriend. Like a year or so ago?" Helia mentally face palmed himself._

_"__Ah, yes. How could I forget? And that was where you said that whenever I had a problem, I could come to you for help."_

_Krystal laughed. "Oh, yeah!" she squealed. She stood up and stepped a few steps away from her boyfriend, a mischievous plot beginning to form in her head._

_Helia looked at her, confused, wondering what the heck she was doing. Krystal started running, with a cry of "Catch me if you can!" _

_Helia stood up hurriedly, saying, "I bet I can!" They ran round the tree and eventually Helia caught up with her. Being even more mischievous, Krystal pulled them both down so they rolled down the hill, tumbling and laughing wildly._

_Right at the bottom, Helia had decided that he had had enough of her tricks. Manoeuvring them, he places a kiss to her lips. Krystal is taken off guard but eventually responds. He smiled, this really was worth the heart break, all those years ago._

Helia's finished picture is hung on the wall, even to this day. It shows the hill and the maple tree and two people, a girl and a boy, wrapped up in each other's thoughts.


End file.
